The invention relates to the field of online advertising and commerce systems. Online advertising systems promote products and services to users viewing web sites or applications. However, to learn more about a product or service in an advertisement, previous systems required the user to leave the web site or application to view a third-party web site. Because of this disruption of the user experience, many users hesitate to respond to online advertisements, even if the product or service is of interest to them.
Therefore, there is an unmet need for systems and methods of online advertising and commerce that allow users to view, investigate, and purchase products, services, and other entities without disrupting the user experience by leaving the web site or application.